As is known in the art, many types of equipment require batteries that must be changed after a period of time. In some circumstances, it is critical to swap out batteries as quickly as possible. For example, for first responders and soldiers, the amount of time required to change batteries can be extremely important. Further, main battery swap out may require a shutdown of the powered system, which also requires a potential time-consuming restart.